The Way I Loved You
by Night Owl 303
Summary: A songfic based on the Taylor Swift song The Way I Loved You.ONE-SHOT!


**I don't know what it is with the Niley one shots. I get better ideas for Niley one shots, but better ideas for Moe stories. Anyways, today I've been litterally stalked by Miley/Justin/Nick love triangle videos, most of them to yep, you guessed it, The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. I didn't completely get the meaning until this morning and this afternoon I found all these awesome videos on Youtube. Don't forget to vote for which trailers you want me to make in to stories on my poll. Most off the stories are tied for second. I'm definetly making 'Niley' since it is the only one that is really ahead.**

Miley looked at the neighbors house for the third time that afternoon.

Why did the Grays have to live there? California was a big state. Couldn't they live anywhere else?

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Miley why are you making such a big deal out of this Miley?! He's perfect."Lily groaned for the second time that day.

"I know. But... I don't know, he's..." Miley tried to figure out how to put her feelings into words.

_he opens up my door and i get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and i feel perfectly fine_

Miley answered with a simple 'thank you' when Justin said how wonderful she looked.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
_

Miley looked back on her relationship with a certain curly haired Gray Boy.

She had been sitting in her room after another fight with Nate, cursing him for everything he was worth.

Thunder cracked and someone knocked on her window. She jumped and turned to see Nate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. His clothes were soaked through.

"Nothing. By the way you're acting, I'm guessing I'll just leave." he answered.

He slipped out the window and she ran after him.

Nate noticed Miley following him back half way to his house.

"Miles, what are you doing?! Get back inside, you'll get sick!" he yelled over the rain.

"Not until you..."

He interrupted her by sealing her mouth with a kiss.

"I know. Me too." he smiled.

_breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

She smiled and Justin turned to her.

"You okay Miles?"

_he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls me exactly when he says he will  
he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and I'm comfortable_

"Yeah I'm fine." she lied.

"Alright." he left it there.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

They finally arrived and Miley walked down the red carpet.

She noticed Connect 3 walking in front of her,Mitchie and Mikayla in tow. Mitchie gave her a wave, but the rest of them just ignored her.

The reporters yelled question after question.

"Miley, what is this feud between you and Mikayla?"

"Miley, how long have you been dating Justin?"

"Are you and Justin Maston geting serious?"

Nate froze when he heard the last two questions.

Guess his tour didn't leave him much time to pick up a magazine.

"A while and yes, we are." she answered.

Miley couldn't feel Nate's heartbreaking.

Just like he'd broken hers.

_he can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

Justin got down on one knee.

"Miley will you marry me?" he asked.

She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes."

He kissed her and it was still the same.

Two years and she still felt nothing for him.

_and we were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

Miley inhaled and got ready to walk down the aisle.

She had invited them. It just seemed right.

Nate wasn't there. Mitchie and Mikayla waved from the bridesmaid section.

"Nate's going to regret this forever." Shane mumbled to Jason. He sighed.

"I know."

The wedding march started and Miley walked down looking as beautiful as ever.

_but i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you_

She looked at Justin's smiling face and sent him a half smile.

Three years and still, nothing.

She said 'I Do' with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest spoke.

The church doors slammed open.

_breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

Nate ran inside in a daze.

"Miles, you can't do this..." he said when he finally reached her.

"Because I still love you." he said looking straight in to her eyes.

"Ada boy." mumbled Shane proudly from his seat.

Miley turned to Justin and looked back at Nate.

"I'm sorry."

Miley placed the ring on Justin's hand and grabbed Nate's hand.

They ran outside.

Cameras flashed and people stood from their seats in shock.

"Guess no regrets today." Jason observed.

"Yeah, no regrets." Shane agreed.

_and that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

Nate helped Miley into his car.

Miley smiled as Nate grabbed her hand as he drove.

They'd been away from each other long enough.

_never knew I could feel that much_

They stood on the beach.

Nate picked up Miley and kissed her.

She gave the only real smile she'd given in three years.

_and that's the way I loved you_

**So what do you think? It started out in my head completly different, but I like this better. I'm not sure if I prefer this to Cool or not. I'm kinda liking these things, so if you have any requests, please tell me. Lol. I'm an obsessed woman.:P**


End file.
